


Never Enough Sunshine

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: #bffcomic, #tencent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent has something to confess to Teddy... if he can find the courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Mickey Quinn of http://goknights.tumblr.com/  
> No profit is being made

Never Enough Sunshine

By Kiarawolf, 2014

 

‘Teddy… Dude I… I need to tell you something.’

‘What is it?’

Vincent almost swore. Round brown eyes, flickering with the reflected light of the TV. Such innocent naivety… Looking into them, his resolve melted like winter ice under summer sun. Did he really want to do this? Teddy’s small smile convinced him; no, no he couldn’t. He _should_ , but he _couldn’t_ … couldn’t risk putting a cloud across the greatest source of light in his life.

‘I…’ he stalled, but then Teddy rested a small hand on his arm, a light, reassuring touch under the blanket they shared, and Vincent felt his heart swoon in equal parts hope and guilt. He knew that no matter how much he _just simply couldn’t_ , he had to do it. So. A deep breath. A mumbled confession: ‘I like you, Teddy.’

Vincent didn’t expect the other boy to respond so quickly. ‘But…?’ Teddy sighed.

Vincent scratched the back of his head. ‘What?’

‘It’s a very common line, Vincent. I’m not unfamiliar with it. “I like you, but…” So? What is it? I know your… new football friends don’t exactly-’

Vincent cut off the other boy, laughing at just how incorrect Teddy’s line of thought was. ‘There’s no “but.” Really Teddy, you’re supposed to be a smart! Haven’t you… noticed?’ Suddenly sombre again, Vincent gestured vaguely to them both, trying to point out the way they were seated. But perhaps Vincent’s protective arm stretching across the top of the couch to his own shoulder was too commonplace for Teddy, for he only fidgeted his legs into a different position on Vincent’s lap, picked abstractly at the popcorn bowl, and frowned:

‘That you like me? Of course! If you hated me we wouldn’t be hanging out.’

Vincent was wondering if he should take Teddy’s confusion as some sort of sign. It wouldn’t be chickening out if he gave up now… after all, no one could say he hadn’t _tried_.

But now Teddy’s round eyes were growing wider and Vincent felt the boy’s shoulders stiffen against his arm. _Crap_ , he thought, wishing with a sudden ferociousness that he could take it back, reverse his decision. But time moves only onwards.

‘Wait… you _like me_ like me?’ Teddy questioned as Vincent ducked his head, trying to make his long fringe hang in front of _both_ of his eyes. He nodded and blushed, not daring to lift his head even as clamps of ice made his heart feel like it was unmoving and yet it’s frantic beat made him tremble.

Teddy lifted an eyebrow. ‘Vincent,’ he reasoned, ‘are you saying that you want to have se-’

‘No!’ The embarrassed quarterback interrupted, looking first at Teddy and then at the roof as if pleading with it to reach down and pull him out of the situation. ‘Gods Teddy, your too… you mean too much to me for that. I could never… make you that dirty…’ Trailing off from his confused explanation, Vincent was surprised to see Teddy winking at him.

‘You already have Kamri to “defile,” right?’

Shocked, Vincent found himself agreeing to the question before he could really think it though.

But Teddy laughed. Light-hearted and quiet, his eyes in his lap as his next question floated out between them; ‘well, what do you want then?’

And now Vincent realised that he wasn’t sure. In his fantasies, Teddy had always confessed that he felt the same, and they hugged and the sun itself came out of Teddy’s smile to lift Vincent’s heart into a buoyant warmth from which it never fell. And in his self-pitying imaginings, Teddy was disgusted and insulted and his look of revulsion, of _betrayal_ … Vincent didn’t want to think about the long nights with only his doubts and his fears, alone in the dark with that imagined repugnance.

He was prepared for either outcome, but not… this? This in-between, questioning, joking, curious Teddy. And now he had to define something he had never given much thought to; what exactly did he want?

‘I… I want to hold your hand occasionally,’ he started cautiously, ‘and sit next to you in class… and… eat dinner…’ he cleared his throat, suddenly aware of how blushingly feminine his pleading doe eyes and dreamy voice was. Why did Teddy always make him act so… unmanly? ‘You know, buddy.’

‘We already do all those things Vincent,’ Teddy explained, nonplussed.

‘Well, yeah. I just thought you should know.’

‘That you like hanging out with me? I don’t understand Vincent, why tell me this if you don’t want anything to change?’

‘I… I thought… if you knew… you could choose – I mean, I’d understand if you didn’t want to do dude night anymore, or…’

‘Vincent. I enjoy how close we are. Platonically. If you enjoy it in a different way… It doesn’t change anything, does it? So long as you don’t try to – um – I mean…’

Vincent was smiling now. Things weren’t going exactly how they did in his starry-eyed daydreams, but this was real. Teddy still wanted to be friends. The embarrassed smile the shorter boy was giving him had completely melted the icy clamps that had frozen Vincent’s heart before; he released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

‘So, so long as I don’t want to sleep with you, we can still be friends?’

‘Best friends, Vincent.’

‘Of course.’ A pause. ‘I don’t want to be greedy, but…’

‘What is it?’

‘I do want something… more…’

Teddy squirmed. ‘I’m not sure I really feel comfortable being your… boyfriend, Vincent.’

‘No! No, I just mean – its just – I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere. As in… I don’t just want to be your best friend today, but, well, tomorrow, and, the day after that, and--’

‘--Vincent?’

‘Yeah dude?’

‘How about best friends… forever?’

‘Yeah,’ Vincent smiled, glancing sideways at the dark round face looking up at him with an equally warm grin. ‘Best friends forever.’

They replaced the unwatched movie for a game, and spent the rest of the night trading insults and smiles. A pat on the back there, the nudge of a knee here… Vincent gave Teddy his hoodie to wear as the moon rose higher and the creep of night’s small hours brought in the cold.

At the door Teddy surprised him with a hug, and Vincent felt daring enough to lay a chaste kiss atop the shorter boy’s black-haired head. They drew back smiling at eachother, and they shared another smile as Vincent drew away in his car, waving.

Sleep found Vincent sooner than expected. He had thought the excitement might make laying still impossible, but infact he found himself as exhausted as if he had just suffered a great ordeal, and could only now finally rest without worry or stress. 

However, it was a short sleep. Early the next morning, he woke sweating and shaking, his sheets tangled and sticky. The dream had left him with one vivid image, and even the thought of it put a fresh stroke of heat through his cheeks; him laying with his hands linked behind his head and his mouth open and lustful, board chest shadowed with moonlight, watching as, further down, a round head between his legs worked expertly, moving up and down and _oh_ _gods_ down!Warmth and saliva and gentle, brown skinned hands. Pulsing, back arching arousal.

‘Oh my god,’ he groaned as he tried to open his eyes and the morning’s sun near blinded him. ‘I’m so fucked.’


End file.
